


Day 7 : Tentacles, Breeding

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cis Keith (Voltron), Coming In Pants, Creampie, Edgeplay, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: Then, Lance felt it. At first, he passed it off as his pants rubbing against him, as it had done countless of times. But as the movement continued, Lance understood that it was something entirely different. And, as small tendrils wrapped around his clit, moving expertly and rubbing Lance where he was most sensitive, he cried out in surprise, hand immediately trying to touch what was moving inside his clothes, only to realize that he couldn't. It wasn't that he was paralyzed, but it seemed that something invisible was holding him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 7 : Tentacles, Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> The Non-Con tag is mostly because of the tentacles, but at some point Keith also ignores Lance's no and touches him (though because of an aphrodisiac making him lose control). Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Also, Keith and Lance don't like each other. Like, they really don't like each other. They breathe in some sort of aphrodisiacs midway through, which is why they become way more lenient with stuff.
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

Their mission was supposed to be simple; investigate a distress signal on a small planet near the asteroids belt, and determine if there was anyone there that still needed to be saved. The signal was old, and their hope was small. But still, it wasn't like they could just ignore distress calls.

The team had agreed on sending Keith and Lance for this mission. Well, actually, the 'team' only meant Shiro and Allura. They probably thought it'd be a great bonding exercise for the blue and red paladin. Another try that would most-likely fail, Lance was sure of it.

This was how he'd ended up on the small purple planet, leaving their lions behind to reach the origin of the signal. Since it wasn't supposed to be a complicated mission, the pair hadn't even worn their paladin armor, only a small device that made them able to breathe the O2-rich atmosphere of the planet.

"Keith, over here." Lance called, his radio picking up a stronger signal as he walked into one direction. As the red paladin joined him, they started walking to where Lance's radio was guiding them, staying silent. 

In his mind, Lance was cursing both Shiro and Allura for sending them together. They weren't a good team, that was a fact. 

"It... Comes from right here."

Lance turned to Keith, ready to call him out on exactly how wrong he was, only to notice that he was in fact right. His radio signaled that the distress signal had come from where they were standing, however, nothing was in sight. 

The pair looked at each other, before slowly taking out their bayard, staying back to back in case something were to spring up behind them.

Then, Lance felt it. At first, he passed it off as his pants rubbing against him, as it had done countless of times. But as the movement continued, Lance understood that it was something entirely different. And, as small tendrils wrapped around his clit, moving expertly and rubbing Lance where he was most sensitive, he cried out in surprise, hand immediately trying to touch what was moving inside his clothes, only to realize that he couldn't. It wasn't that he was paralyzed, but it seemed that something invisible was holding him.

"Lance? What's going on?"

Lance felt the tendrils wrap around the head of his clit, dipping right under the hood of it, where he was most sensitive. Lance couldn't see through the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he tried to take the onslaught of unwanted pleasure silently, hating how Keith was unknowingly watching him get toyed with.

Concerned, Keith circled around to face Lance, not understanding why the other man was being so silent. Lance's jaw was clenched, his eyes furiously concentrating on nothing and, for a fleeting moment, Keith wondered if he was in pain. Keith placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, concern growing by the second, only to notice as he did that Lance was shaking, though he couldn't tell why.

"Lance what's going on?" 

Keith's voice was firm, as was his grip on Lance's shoulder, and it did nothing to help with Lance's state. Lance knew he was shaking. He could feel the strain in his legs as he tried to stay standing, the onslaught on his clit crossing the threshold of being pleasurable and just becoming too much. Something was rubbing the head of it right on, insistently, never once slowing down. 

Now, if a guy had sucked Lance off that well, he would've been more than happy. But this wasn't a guy, this was a sort of plant or something. _And_ to top it all, Keith was in front of him. This was torture. Lance felt humiliated. 

The worst of it was that Lance could feel his orgasm nearing. And he had an inkling feeling that the tendrils wouldn't stop before he'd come. He didn't want to cum. Not like this, and certainly not in front of Keith.

But it wasn't like he could stop it.

Looking up at Keith, Lance felt himself cum, legs giving out from under him as the waves of pleasure rolled through his body.

As he fell to the ground, Lance realized with horror that the tendrils weren't stopping. His whole body felt on fire, his clit hurt, but yet more and more tendrils came to wrap themselves around his burning clit, almost entirely covering it with how numerous they'd become. It almost felt like someone's lips wrapped around his growth, sucking mercilessly. 

Lance couldn't stop the broken moans from escaping his throats, tears now falling freely from his cheeks as he remembered that Keith was still in front of him, watching him be used.

"...Lance?"

Lance shook his head, trying to move his hips away from the tendrils only to feel more of them clutching at his clit. It almost felt like they were morphing into something bigger, hundreds of them becoming just one, still wrapped around the nub, but now pulsating all over it, guiding it to its release once more, uncaring that it had already cum and was now oversensitive.

"Something- something's in my pants." Lance managed to croak out between two moans, not even daring to look at Keith, knowing that a second orgasm was coming fast.

"Alright. Let me take it off."

At that, Lance did look up, only to cry out and close his eyes shut as his release washed over him, short-lived and more teasing than anything as the single curl kept pulsating with no hint of a pause around the overused bundle of nerves. And then Keith was undressing him, lowering his pants. Lance couldn't even stop him since his arms were still bound.

"Stop!"

"It's alright, we're both guys. I just need to see what the creature is."

Lance's pants reached his ankles, and he damned himself for never wearing underwear as Keith got a perfect view of both his cunt and clit, the creature indeed invisible as he had guessed earlier. Surprise briefly flickered over Keith's face before morphing into concentration. But there was still a hint of something else that Lance didn't like.

"Ah. I see. It seems to be transparent then. Since something is clearly playing with... uhm. With you."

Keith reached with his hand towards the invisible creature, and Lance felt his hips shoot forward as the tendrils holding him in place shifted and held his legs open, almost inviting Keith's hand. Lance didn't know what to make of it, but he didn't have time to ponder it over as a third orgasm came, this time making him squirt. Unfortunately, Keith's hand had been right in front of his entrance.

Lance wanted to die, the shame of all that was happening overwhelming. 

Still, Keith said nothing, instead touching the thing wrapped around Lance's clit.

"It feels like it's pulsating."

Lance almost wanted to laugh, but he didn't think he could have. _No shit it was pulsating._

"It's smooth, almost like a plant's surface."

Lance could barely Keith's voice above his own moans. His throat was raw, as was his whole body. He'd never come that much, but he now knew that he didn't enjoy it. His clit hurt. It had become too sensitive for him to cum again, which meant that the tendrils - or whatever they'd become - were just torturing him, all while Keith watched.

"Is it inside you as well?" 

Keith let his hand wander before Lance could even shake his head, fingers coming in contact with his entrance. 

"Guess not."

Lance whined as the creature's movement sped up, apparently reacting to Keith's proximity. Keith noticed.

"Is it holding you down too?" 

Lance nodded, making Keith hum. His hand was still on Lance's privates, and Lance wanted to yell at him, but he couldn't form sentences anymore. 

"Under your shirt too?"

Keith's hand grabbed the hem of Lance's shirt, raising it unceremoniously, not having noticed, or not caring, that Lance had shaken his head. Keith hummed as he looked at Lance's binder, noting how nothing seemed to be under the tight material. Letting the shirt fall back down, he took a step back, taking a second to let his eyes rack over both Lance's face and privates before grabbing his radio, ready to call in more of the team. 

Only, he never managed to as he felt something slither up his leg, distracting him long enough for the tentacle-like creature to immobilize his arms. Keith huffed. Sure, it had been fun to watch Lance struggle not to cum in front of him, but he didn't want it to happen to him as well. Besides, he wasn't sure how he would justify his already erect dick to Lance without admitting that the other man was turning him on. And after he'd gone through the trouble of staying as neutral as he could, too. 

"They're on me too." Keith informed Lance as he felt the creature nearing his crotch. 

Lance huffed, but he doubted Keith had understood what it was, probably thinking it was another moan. He couldn't believe the red paladin. He'd stayed there, undressing, ogling and touching him while he was being tortured instead of calling in the rest of the team and he was now being punished for it.

Lance only wished that the creature would let him catch a break while it played with Keith.

Keith waited, curious to see what the creature would do. Apart from feeling it hold his limbs, he didn't feel it anywhere near his crotch, which he found weird. It apparently hadn't waited for Lance, so why was it any different for himself? Thinking of him, Keith turned his attention back to where Lance was still on the floor, watching how his hole pulsed around nothing and how his growth moved back and forth, red and swollen, clearly being toyed with. Lance's face was coated in a thin layer of sweat broken only by the tears rolling down his cheeks. His mouth was hanging open as a stream of broken moans periodically rolled out, his voice sounding hoarse to Keith's ears. It made Keith's cock twitch. 

It had taken all of his self-control not to touch Lance when he was this vulnerable, his mind seemingly in a haze when closer to the other man. If Keith had thought about it a bit, he'd have realized that the creature was most-likely the one causing him to lose control.

Lance cried out as he came. He hadn't thought it possible, yet the orgasm had torn through his body, surprising him as he hadn't felt it coming. Was it his fourth? Or maybe his fifth? Lance had lost count.

Keith startled as he felt his pants being lowered. Looking down, it seemed to be pulled down by something invisible. Keith tried to move his arms once more to cover himself, only to fail. A faint moan left him as he felt his cock sprang free from his pants. He didn't even have to look to know that he was hard as a rock. 

Thankfully, sneaking a glance at Lance, it seemed that he hadn't noticed yet, which Keith was grateful for. Still, the creature stayed away from his cock, only fully discarding his pants and shirt. Keith didn't even feel cold as he first had when stepping out of his lion. It almost felt like the air had warmed up. Maybe they'd landed during the equivalent of the night? Or maybe, a small part of Keith's brain that was still alert supplied, maybe this was the creature's doing.

All of the sudden, The tendrils stopped their movements on Lance, letting him catch a more than needed break. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his breathing, the binder doing nothing to help as he tried to recover, not yet aware that the onslaught had stopped as the curls slowly rolled back from his clit. Then, Lance was moving. Not that he noticed. 

He only did notice as he felt something warm near his entrance. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Keith's face. He seemed closer, somehow, and something didn't seem right. Trailing his eyes lower, Lance understood what was going on. Keith had apparently been undressed, his hard dick visible and rubbing against him as the tendrils pushed his body closer to the other man. 

Keith watched as Lance's body got hauled towards his. Or, more specifically, towards his cock. A single tentacle wrapped around the base of it, holding it in place as other pieces of the creature moved Lance's body, presenting it to Keith, urging him to take it. His mind felt hazy at the sight of Lance in front of him. He still couldn't move, but that didn't stop him from trying. Not to try to escape, only to touch the blue paladin in front of him. Having him this close made him want to run his hands all over his body, and maybe, just maybe, connect their lips.

Keith's dick entered Lance in one thrust. 

The intrusion heightened Lance's already tired senses. Thankfully, without the tendrils around his clit, he didn't think that he would cum anymore. Which meant that he would only be used by the red paladin to cum. 

Wait.

Lance's head shot up, immediately meeting Keith's eyes. Keith had an expression that Lance had never seen on his face. Was he enjoying this? 

"You can't cum in me." Lance begged, his voice cracking midway. Lance realized he was exhausted. His body hanged on by the tendrils, slack after having suffered so much abuse. He could barely take Keith's dick inside him without trembling. 

Lance had to admit, it felt nice having it inside him. He usually liked having something inside him when coming. But, considering he'd already come so many times, it just felt like a lot; especially due to its size.

Keith shuddered. He didn't think he could hold back. Lance's inner walls were tightly wrapped around him, and he couldn't imagine how good his dick must've felt inside Lance. It certainly felt good for him. 

The tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock uncoiled itself, and Lance started moving. Well, the part of the creature holding him starting moving.

Hips brushed together as Lance got fucked onto Keith's dick, his legs spread more and more by the tendrils holding him. 

Keith could only watch, powerless as he realized he was being used just as much as Lance, unable to move as the tentacles decided the rhythm of Lance's thrusts. 

Lance's head shot up once again as a sort of tentacle wrapped itself around his clit, starting to pump it slowly, almost vibrating. That plus Keith's cock being thrust into him at a slow rhythm felt more teasing than anything. And even though he'd cum so many times in a row, it seemed his body had had time to recover, welcoming both sources of pleasure. Lance had always had great stamina; he'd never thought it'd become useful at a time like this.

The coil around his growth vibrated faster as he felt the tendrils holding him spread his legs as far apart as he could hold them, in a split. The blue paladin didn't even try to contain his moans as the movement forcing him up and down on Keith's cock got faster. He could feel every ridge and vein of the dick inside him, loving how hard it was twitching.

Lance suddenly looked at Keith. Was the red paladin enjoying himself as well? It must have been torture to have Lance's cunt swallowing his dick whole and yet not be allowed to touch him. Lance knew that Keith had been attracted to him; even under all of their rivalry and hatred for each other it'd been clear. He'd caught Keith staring at his ass before. He'd stared at Keith's ass before. And seeing how hard Keith was for him had confirmed it. 

Keith's eyes were shut. His whole body seemed tense, probably sensitive, Lance realized. After all, none of them had hooked up with anyone for a while now. Lance even wondered if Keith had ever fucked someone with a vagina before. 

As Lance looked closer, he noticed that Keith had pierced nipples, and that it looked like they were being played with, apparently by something invisible. Lance's clit throbbed under the tentacle. It seemed to be Keith's time to be played with, and he couldn't wait for it to happen right in front of him. Right inside of him maybe, too. 

The thrusts had gotten much faster than before, jostling Lance up and down as he took Keith's dick inside him with ease. The vibrating thing held against his clit was still pleasurable, but not enough for him to cum which, honestly, Lance considered a shame for two reasons.

Firstly, he would've loved to torture Keith by cumming around him, clenching tightly against his sensitive cock, making this all-the-more unbearable. And secondly, the teasing had done its job, and Lance wanted to cum again. He had understood that he was only serving as a toy with which to make Keith cum for the creature, but he also wanted to have fun. All in all, he thought he deserved it after all that it had made him endure.

Keith's breath was fast, and it resonated into his own ears, almost, but not quite over-powering the sound of Lance's wet pussy sliding down around his cock. The tendrils of the invisible monster had found his nipples, playing with the nubs mercilessly, bringing Keith closer to his release fast. It wasn't like Keith could do much to stop it from nearing, anyway. He had tried to shut his eyes to avoid seeing Lance getting fucked, but considering the other man wouldn't stop moaning, it had changed nothing.

Knowing that he was the cause of those moans did nothing to help either. At least, _he_ was trying to hold in his moans, outright refusing to show to Lance that he was enjoying this. That he was enjoying him. It would be like admitting that Lance had won, which he refused to do.

The thrusts got faster, harder on Keith's cock as Lance got literally slammed down onto him. Lance could feel his orgasm coming, wiggling his hips in vain, trying to get the damned thing against his clit to speed up. Sure, Keith's cock felt more than nice as it pounded his cunt, but he knew that he couldn't cum without a little something more on his clit.

As if on cue, Lance felt tendrils spread from the main tentacle, slowly snaking around the head of his growth, the vibrations never once stopping. It almost felt too much again. Lance knew that if the tendrils were to even slightly rub at the spot under the head of his clit, it'd become too much for him. As they stopped their coiling movement, the main tentacle gorged in size against his tip, slowly taking it inside. Somehow, Lance knew what was coming next.

Crying out as it started sucking on the head of his clit, Lance suddenly cursed himself for wanting more pleasure. At least, the vibrating tendrils hadn't gotten more powerful. He had that to be thankful for.

Lance came in seconds, the furious thrusts of Keith's cock inside him, the tendrils around his clit both vibrating and pumping it being too much.

Keith heard himself gasp as he felt Lance tense up around him. He had been watching the blue paladin closely, admiring how easily he seemed to take his dick when he had noticed that something seemed to have been playing with his growth once more.

Keith cursed him for coming so easily. The tentacles held Lance down on Keith's cock as he came, letting Keith feel _exactly_ how tight Lance got as he orgasmed. Keith could feel his own orgasm nearing as he watched the blue paladin coming undone on top of him. The insistent abuse of the tentacles on his nipples did nothing to help.

Then, once Lance was done coming and right as the thrusts resumed into Lance's tight hole, Keith felt something spread his ass open. He could only cry out as a tendril breached his hole, slowly gorging itself and becoming bigger as it moved around inside Keith, seemingly looking for something.

Keith only understood what it was looking for as it found it, pressing against his prostate. He did moan at that, cursing himself for letting Lance win. The tentacle didn't wait, fucking in and out of Keith's ass as it stretched him open, hitting his prostate dead-on. Keith didn't even notice the tears rolling down his face as his body got assailed on every side.

And, as he felt Lance cum for a second time around him, he prided himself in being able to hold his orgasm. After all, no matter how much he disliked Lance, he hadn't liked how scared the other man had looked at the possibility of him cumming while inside his pussy.

And so, he held his orgasm, trying not to focus of the onslaught of pleasure and instead thinking about how much he hated the other man. That did help for a bit, but Keith knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back forever. Looking at Lance, it seemed that he was back to being over simulated, his moans broken as seemed to be his body, getting torn every time Keith's cock got thrust inside him. It turned Keith on more than he cared to admit. 

For a selfish second, Keith wondered if he could get Lance to submit to him in this way, if only to see this expression on his face again. Or maybe, just maybe, just to have sex with him again. 

Keith let himself peer down at Lance's body, stopping at the tight piece of fabric covering his chest. Keith felt curious. He suddenly wished that his arms weren't held down so that he could touch Lance in the way he wanted. After all, he didn't see why only _his_ nipples were being teased while Lance's were being hidden by the piece of clothing.

As if obeying to him, the creature slowly recoiled itself from his arms, giving him once again free control of his movement. Not wasting any time, Keith materialized his bayard into his hand, cutting up the creature holding the both of them in one quick motion. Both of the paladins hit the ground, Lance still on Keith.

Keith was the first to sit up, noticing with dismay that he was still inside Lance, and that he was close. The tentacle inside his ass had stopped its movement, but hadn't been pulled out yet, and he didn't move too much in case it ended up pushing him over the edge.

Lance sat up, slowly, probably still dazed. 

"Did you..." Noticing the sword in Keith's hand, Lance cut himself, nodding slowly.

He hadn't yet noticed that Keith was still inside him.

"Don't move too much I'm..."

Keith flushed, the realization of what they were doing, and how much more intimate it suddenly seemed with the creatire gone hitting him all at once. 

Lance quickly caught on, gulping once as he prepared himself for what he was about to say, more than unsure about what Keith's reaction would be to his proposition.

"I could make you cum, if you need to?"

Keith stare at Lance blankly, unsure whether or not the blue paladin was mocking him, but upon seeing Lance's embarrassed expression, he decided that he was being serious. Which meant that he was more than okay having Keith use him. Dick twitching in interest, Keith tried to hold back doing anything to Lance without his consent, opting to only nod.

Immediately, Lance started fucking himself onto Keith's cock, thrusts somewhat slower and weaker than when the creature was holding them, but pleasurable all the same. Keith knew he wouldn't last long. Forcing himself to hold on just a minute longer, he reached out, grabbing the tight material hiding Lance's chest and pulling it up to reveal the blue paladin's boobs. Grabbing both of the breasts with his hands, Keith let himself cum, finally, _finally_ feeling his orgasm wash over him as he released inside Lance's cunt.

Only did he realize what he'd done when he'd finished coming, dick twitching as it softened up, feeling his warm cum inside Lance.

Having seen the sudden panic on his face, Lance chuckled. "Oh don't worry, it's been a while since I've had my uterus removed."

The answer left Keith with more questions on his tongue, but as Lance slowly pulled out, cum dripping out of him as he let Keith get a good view of him, he somehow forgot them.

And, when Lance used his own fingers to put everything that had fallen out back inside his hole, before putting his pants back on, Keith could only bite his lip as he felt his dick hardening once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me much longer to write because of college, but I honestly like how it turned out haha.  
> It was also convenient because I didn't like today's (Day 8) prompts, and wasn't planning on writing anything anyway.


End file.
